Various timing systems are available to consumers, for example, basic stop watches up to advanced video/laser timing systems with varying degrees of accuracy. A disadvantage of the portable stop watch is its lack of accuracy and inability to review and prove the time of the event by reviewing in video footage. A disadvantage of more advanced video/laser timing systems is cost and lack of portability. For example, video/laser timing systems typically include lasers and/or cameras that need to be set up and fed into a personal computer, or the like. There is a need for a robust, convenient and easy to use system for automatically recording, compiling and storing data that accurately and empirically depicts an event (e.g., an athletic and/or vehicular racing event, or any other timed event for a participant/vehicle or group of participants/vehicles).